Jumbled Double
by undefined
Summary: Fred and George are so often thought of as a unit. After one too many mix-ups, George snaps. How far will he go to be thought of as himself? (SLASH, but no twincest)


Title: Jumbled Double  
Author: undefined  
Rating: PG13  
Disclainer: characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, WB, and whoever else wants to sue me.  
Comments: People tend to think of Fred and George as a unit. Even in the twincest few people make the brothers seem different. This idea was brought to my attention by someone on the hpfwa message board. So...thanks. And thanks to Flourish for some tips.  
I put in a Rent quote, yay. =)  


~*~*~*~ 

The kiss lasted for about a minute before the two heard hoots of encouragement from the others in the common room. Angelina groaned and pulled back from Fred's embrace. She mock smiled at everyone and sent a fire cracker shooting at them from her wand; Fred pouted. He stepped back from the steps heading up to the girls' dormitory and shook a threatening fist at the on-lookers. Then he hopped back to his girl, pecked her on the cheek, smacker her butt, and joyfully ran for cover up to his own dorm. 

He was followed by his amused twin. The two, still laughing, collapsed on their respective beds. Fred lay flat with his arms and legs spread wide and his hair tousled. He occasionally giggled at the ceiling. George propped himself up on his elbow and faced his brother. Smiling, "So, was that all the action you got tonight?" 

Fred threw a pillow at the teaser. "You're seriously lacking in the action department yourself, George. Who are you to even speak of such things?" 

George smirked, "If you say so." 

A grin widened on Fred's face, "So, you finally got him?" 

"Yeah," George fell back onto his messy sheets with a dreamly look in his eyes, "it took a lot of coaxing. It's hard to convince a guy that no matter what he's been told all his life, it's okay to be gay. He was so sweet about admiting that he was, though. And, get this, he said he realized he's liked me since we were first years! Then I told him I felt the same. And...man...that boy can french." George sighed reminiscently. 

Fred rolled his eyes, "Spare me the details." He raised an eyebrow, "So, I take it your bed is such a mess because it was being used. You didn't...did you?" 

George snorted, "Yes, the bed was used. Though not as much as one might hope. Get rid of that dirty mind of yours. Anyway, let's talk about something different." 

"Just one more question. Are you going to tell mum and dad?" Fred asked in a gentle voice. 

George snorted once again, only in a different tone. "Yeah, right. I'm sure they'd love to know that they raised a fag." Fred flinched. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, as long as you still put up with me." 

After a miniture pillow fight the twins went to sleep. 

--- 

George awoke from his day dream as a piece of butter hit him on the side of his face. He looked up and saw Ron smiling holding a spoon still vibrating from being used as a capapult. "'Morning!" 

George went for some ammo himself but stopped as the threatening shadow of Professor McGonagall hovered over him. He smiled his most innocent smile at her. "How are you, Professor?" 

She narrowed her eyes and walked off. George turned back to Ron, "I'll get you later little Ronny." 

Ron laughed, "So, I hear you're a good kisser." 

It was as if George's heart stopped. He stopped breathing and froze. He had promised not to tell anyone about his adventure last night, and his date had sworn not to tell either. How could Ron have known? "Wh-What?" 

Ron was still grinning, "You and Angelina. I heard her giggling with her friends this morning about kissing. You being a brother of mine, I'm sure it was about how good you were." 

George relaxed. He let out the breath he had been holding in, and ran a hand through his hair. He was still a little bit indignant though. "Ron, that was Fred. Fred is the one dating her, not me. Can't you tell the difference? I'm much better looking." 

Ron blushed for a moment, but let it slide. His smile faltered for only one second. "Oh, I can't tell you guys apart. If she ever breaks up with Fred, I'm sure it will be for you." 

"Right," said George. He told Fred that he'd meet him in History of Magic later on. He went up to his dorm where he had promised to meet someone. He walked quickly, anxiety burned in his veins. Practically running in, he shut the door behind him and looked around. 

"Over here," someone whispered. George turned to see Lee smiling in the corner. "Hey! You're a little late." 

"Sorry babe, Ron wanted something." George answered walking over to Lee and wraping his arms around him. Lee returned the favor. 

"What did he want?" He whispered in a very seductive voice. 

"He was confusing me again," George sighed. "With Fred." He drew back from Lee's arms and sat on the floor leaning against a bed post. "It's really getting annoying. Just because the two of us do things together, and have the same sense of humor..." 

Lee laughed, "Although yours is much dirtier." 

George smiled weakly, "Yes. I mean, we're really quite different. We just both enjoy a good prank." 

Lee leaned against his shoulder, "It could be worse. At least he's not confusing you with Percy." 

A weak laugh was all George gave. He rested his head on Lee's with a look full of remorse on his face. 

--- 

George entered the common room after dinner and joined Fred at the table he was sitting at. "Where were you at dinner?" 

Fred's eyes darted towards Angelina, who was chatting with her friends near the fire place, and back to his work. "Um, doing homework." George looked down at Fred's blank scroll and raised an eyebrow. Fred flushed a little bit and threw his quill at George. "You know very well what I was doing. Be quiet." His flush passed. "Did you want something?" 

"Yes," George paused to gather his thoughts. "Does it bother you that people mix us up?" 

"No," said Fred without hesitation. 

George leaned forward eagerly. "Not at all? Don't you feel like we have no identity? Like people think we're a unit?" 

Fred nodded. "Yeah. So? You and I know we're different. Who cares what the others think? What's gotten into you? All that sex boggling your brain?" 

Now it was George's turn to blush. "If I were having sex my mind would not be occupied with matters as silly as these." 

"So you're sure you're still a virgin? I don't want to be behind." Fred smirked. 

"Yes. Pay attention to what I'm saying! Please, can't we do something? I feel like I've lost my self." George was practically on his knees. 

Fred gave him a quizzical look. "Are you okay, George? Is everything all right with Lee?" 

George shook in frustration. "My love life is going perfectly, thank you very much. Would you mind answering my original question?" 

Fred involintarily moved away from his brother. "I'm worried about you," he whispered. 

George stood up slowly. He looked painfully controlled, like it was taking all the will power he had to not throw his chair across the room. He picked up the muffin he'd snatched from dinner and walked to his dorm. He climed into his bed and pulled the hangings shut. He then threw himself down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. 

He'd never been one for crying, but he wanted to just sob into the night. He didn't though, and just tried to shove all the anger out of himself into a pillow. He wanted to tell himself a joke and make it all better, but he was all joked out. George turned onto his back and realized that Lee was looking at him through the curtains. He had a solemn expression on his face. 

George sighed, "Come in." 

Lee did so. He drew back the curtains, sat on the bed, and closed the curtains again. The two just looked at each other for a little while. "What is it?" Lee asked quietly. 

George closed his eyes and leaned back. "Am I just a gay version of Fred?" 

"No!" Lee exclaimed. "No, of coarse not! Are you still worried about that?" 

"Yes. But be honest. Can you tell us apart when the two of us walk into a room?" George fiddled with the corner of his blanket, Lee with the other. 

"Well, I can, usually. But I don't think I'm the best example." Lee gave a watery smile. "If it's honesty you want...then most people cannot tell you apart." George frowned. "But it's only your looks!" Lee added quickly. "I mean, you are identical twins. Can you blame anyone?" 

"I guess not. But what's the point of there being two of us then? If the only differences between us are you and Angelina, is there a point at all?" 

Lee was getting visibly uncomfortable. "Well, you guys do have to keep both of us happy." George didn't smile. "What are you suggesting? That one of you dies or something?" 

George looked him straight in the eye. "That's exactly what I am suggesting." 

The breath stopped flowing in Lee's lungs. "That is not funny at all." 

"I'm not kidding." 

"Yes, you are!" Lee scrambled closer to George and grabbed his hand. "Look, I need you! Fred needs you! Did it ever occur to you what might happen to him if you were gone?" 

Before George could say anything Lee was gone. A few seconds later he returned at a run dragging Fred behind him. Fred was breathing hard. "What - the hell - is going - on?" 

George's eyes shot daggers at Lee. "Nothing. Go away, I'm going to sleep." 

Lee snarled, it was almost funny. "George has become obsessed with being different from you. He decided that if he killed himself there would be no more mix ups." 

Fred rolled his eyes. "That's not even funny. Come up with something better next time. I've got things to do." He started to walk out, but the look in Lee's eyes stopped him. "You're not serious?" He turned to his brother. "Why don't you just dye your hair green?" 

George sniffed, "It wouldn't matter. People would know one of us had green hair. But they wouldn't remember which. Look, even our mother mixes us up! I don't want to live my life being constantly mistaken for you. Lee took it too far, there isn't anything I can do about it. Nevermind. Just go away." He climbed under his covers and turned away from his brother and friend. 

--- 

"Fred, you've been a really bad date today." Angelina pouted at Fred from across a table at the Three Broomsticks. They were each having a foaming cup of butterbeer. 

Fred had been sulking all day. "It's George," he sighed. "He's really upset that people mix us up. I don't know why it's come up now. Everyone's been doing it all out lives." 

"Should we make a big banner with 'George' on it and have it flutter around him all day?" 

Fred snorted into his drink. "You have such brilliant suggestions. But we need something suttle that will make him realize that he's unique. Or that we love him for him. Or some stupid girly thing like that." 

Angelina slapped him playfully. "Maybe he just needs a girlfriend." 

Shifting uncomfortably, Fred shook his head. "Trust me, that's definetly not it." 

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. What is there to do? Does it bother you?" 

"No," said Fred. "It used to, but I got over it. I guess it just happened one too many times for him, or something. We can't really blame anyone, we do look exactly alike." 

"That's why I love you." Angelina crawled up onto the table. 

Fred grinned evily, "Oh?" 

"Oh, indeed." Angelina chuckled as she plopped herself down on Fred's lap. 

--- 

George sat on the shore of the lake near Hogwarts. He held his wand in his hand. He twisted it and admired it from all angles. He loved looking at its perfect shape and making little sparks fly out of the end. He sat looking at his perfect wand and wanting to die. 

After all, he thought, what's the point of living if you're just someone's double? Sure, life was a hell of a party. And he and Lee had shared so many wonderful times together. But it all crashed into ruin as soon as someone called him Fred. 

He'd always wanted to see if he could do Avada Kedavra in action, and he didn't particularily want to live, so the reasonable conclusion was to test it on himself. George pointed the wand at his heart, and whispered the forbidden words. The result was not what he had expected. The wand squeeked and turned into a rubber parrot. For a second he was filled with rage. Was he so predictable that his brother and/or boyfriend had to switch his wand for a trick? Then he realized: yes. 

--- 

Fred tentivly sat next to George at dinner. After George gave him a big smile, Fred relaxed. He signaled that Lee could come over. Lee sat on George's other side and gave him back his real wand. The three boys ate their food in complete peace; and of coarse, the usual dirty humor. 

Later that evening they were doing thier homework in the common room. At least that's what they said they were doing. Someone turned on the wizarding radio and George and Lee started doing the tango. 

Ron, who was sitting with Harry in the corner, laughed. "Where'd you learn to tango...Fred?" 

George's eye twiched. "I'm George, Ronniks." 

"Sorry," Ron said quickly. "Sorry!" 

George took a deep breath. Pointed his wand at his head and said, "Greenify!" A streak of his hair aproximately one inch in length turned green. "Now, Ron. Remember this, George has a green streak in his hair. George and Green both start with a G. Do you think you can remember that?" 

Ron grinned. "Sure, no problem." 

Lee's smile spread across his entire face. After everyone turned back to what they were doing, he grabbed George's hand and pulled him into their dormitory. The smiling boys fell onto a bed, and began to kiss. 

Lee stopped after a few minutes and pulled back smiling. "Gee, you're a great kisser, Fred." 

~*~*~*~ 

I wrote a happy ending...it feels weird. Sad endings are so much better. Should I change this? 

Critisism and general comments are welcome, and would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
